Different types of support stands are used to support and position various pieces of musical equipment during use. In the field of percussion equipment, particularly relating to setting up various components forming a drum set, a drummer may desire to position some of the components, such as cymbals, very close to one another. Certain conventional stands (e.g., so-called “flat” stands) are supported on three legs that, when deployed, can lay substantially flat along a ground or floor surface. Flat stands are recognized to permit less flexibility with regards to positioning, as the legs have a greater tendency to interfere with each other.